Love you, forever
by Cassandra Hope
Summary: AU.  Just a short story that I meddled with... One shot


Hello, readers of the Mortal Instruments fandom. This is a story that my friend wrote a year ago for a competition. With permission I tinkled with the names, and came up with this. But before you read, be warned: This is not the best piece of writing ever. We both agree on that, and hopefully now, one year later, we will write better stories...

* * *

**Love you, forever**

I woke up to the sound of birds singing outside my window, feeling that today would play an important part in my future. I wondered. Then, a smile slowly spread across my face. 1654, April 30th. Happy 15th Birthday, Clary Fray.

Downstairs I was greeted by my maid, Aline. "Happy Birthday, princess", she murmured as I sailed past her in a whirl of lilac silk. As I entered the dining hall, my father rose from his jewelled seat to admire me. "You look wonderful, dear," he said softly. "Just like…"His face gave way to pain, and I knew he was thinking about Ma.

"Don't let us think about sad times. I am a lady now, a full grown woman." I laughed ruefully, and he joined in, until the servants brought in the morning feast, and the bell rang for the messenger. Someone coughed. "Your letters, your highness", the messenger announced with a secret glance at me.

Jace Wayland. He was my dream, with messy blond hair and eyes like liquid gold… I shook the idea out of my head. I could not marry a peasant. His cat, Church, regarded me with his all seeing, all knowing eyes, and for a moment I was held by those deep green circles until my father let out an exclamation. When I turned to him, his face was alight with excitement.

"Darling…" He tried to find the right words. "I believe you will take the throne after me, but you must marry a man soon!"

I sat there, staring at him. Marry! Was he out of his mind? But I had to obey him…. "Okay?" I whispered.

I sat on my window seat as Aline brushed my long, wavy fiery red hair and braided complicated patterns into it. It turned out that the letter that my father had received almost a month ago –today was May 21st – was a proposal from the High Duke Jonathan Morgenstern! I sighed from the memory as another maid slipped on my veil. My father had given his consent, with the excuse 'for the happiness of my daughter'. As if it made me happy. I heaved another sigh, this one muffled by the white gossamer wedding dress that was being tugged gently over my head.

Time seemed to pass quickly after that, and suddenly I was downstairs, looking at my future husband. He was tall and handsome, with golden hair and piercing blue eyes, but my heart already belonged to another. I found myself standing beside my white mare, Scaphion. Edgar offered me his hand and lifted me up, then with a graceful leap jumped onto his own stallion, Coalfire. As we were about to leave, a voice shouted "Stop!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Jace running full speed towards us. He stopped out of breath in front of my father.

"Your Majesty", he panted, "he is a fraud!"

We all blinked in astonishment at him. A servant should never talk to someone of a higher status without permission, or accuse them. Jonathan broke the silence. "A fraud! Are you talking about me? Your Majesty, this boy must be out of his head!" he spluttered.

My father looked at him curiously. "I was going to dismiss the boy, but your reaction seems strange to me." He turned to Jace. "Do you have any evidence for this?" he asked.

Jace held out a piece of parchment. "This is the late High Duke Morgenstern's will. He died under unusual circumstances. His will clearly states that he will leave everything he has to his only child." He turned to face everyone. "Not many of you know that the old Duke's only lover bore him a boy who was named after his mother, a Wayland, as she died in childbirth. I am sure many of you realise my name is Wayland." He pointed a finger at Jonathan. "You poisoned the High Duke, gave his son to a local peasant. You forged another will; however, if you look very carefully, you will see that it does not have the cat's head seal of the Duke on it. This one does." He took a deep breath, and then continued. "By all rights, I am the High Duke."

"Ridiculous", Jonathan hissed. "He's lying. The boy's lying!" he shouted at my father, who automatically backed away.

"I'm not", Jace replied calmly. "And I can prove it." He picked Church up. "Have you ever wondered why my father's seal was a cat? Because of Church. I am sure that everyone will remember that in our family, we must have a cat named Church, who's eyes are like fire. Our motto is even 'Family, loyalty. Fire cats, strength.'".

Everyone looked at the King to see his judgement. He cleared his throat and looked Jonathan in the eye. "I am very sorry, but this boy-Jace- is telling the truth. So from now on, you will serve in the peasant lands as a messenger, and Jace will take the place of High Duke. I will grant you a wish", he said to Jace gently. "What is the thing that you want most in this world?"

John looked at him nervously. "Well, if it is possible…I would like your daughters' hand in marriage. If she will agree."

In response I jumped off Scaphion and leapt into his arms. My father laughed. "I believe that is a yes", he said, amused.

* * *

I lay on the soft green grass, looking into two wonderfully golden eyes, and Jace stared back. Finally I gave in, and wrapped my arms around him. The wedding had been successful, and now we were in Jace's newly acquired castle, fooling about in the beautiful garden in the back. He leaned in, and I pulled him in eagerly. We kissed. When we finally broke apart, I put my mouth next to his ear. "Love you forever", I whispered.

* * *

Thanks for bearing with me (us) all the way to the end...Flames are accepted! Oh, and if you recognise this story, please send me a PM...I might know you! :D

P.S. On the list of characters, there's a listing for 'The Phooka'...would anyone care to explain? :S


End file.
